Era uma vez
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Um feitiço e um não tão Belo Adormecido aguardando o beijo do verdadeiro amor. Severus e Harry. Slash. Escrita para o Potter Slash Fest 2006.


**Título:** Era uma vez...

**Autora:**Ivi

**Beta mais lindo:** Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Severus Snape.

**Desafio da fic:** Nº 17 (Novos)

**Resumo: **Um feitiço e um não tão Belo Adormecido aguardando o beijo do verdadeiro amor.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

_Presente de aniversário (atrasado) para a Magalud. Parabéns!

* * *

_

Era uma vez...

- Era uma vez, um reino muito distante que estava em guerra contra um bruxo muito poderoso. O bruxo era tão maldoso que as pessoas não diziam seu nome, apenas o chamando de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

- Ninguém falava o nome dele, papai?

- Apenas algumas pessoas, querida. O nome dele causava tanto terror quanto ele e há muito foi esquecido. O bruxo tinha muitos seguidores e entre eles havia um homem que durante o início da guerra esteve ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas, um dia, esse homem cometeu um grande erro: por causa dele a única amiga de verdade que ele tinha, seria assassinada pelo bruxo. Então, para tentar salvar a amiga, ele resolveu ajudar o rei na batalha contra o bruxo malvado. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu impedir que ela fosse morta, mas aconteceram coisas incríveis e inexplicáveis, e o bruxo foi derrotado. Não vou te contar sobre isso agora, porque não é essa a nossa história.

-Ah, papai. Me conta.

- Outro dia, querida. Hoje, vou te contar o que aconteceu com esse homem depois da guerra. Depois que a amiga morreu, ele foi enfeitiçado. Sabe, ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito amigável, mas graças ao feitiço, ele se tornou ainda pior. Extremamente mal humorado, desagradável, não deixava ninguém se aproximar dele. Apesar de se tornar um conselheiro do rei, ele era apenas educado com algumas pessoas, pouco se importando com o restante. O feitiço lançado era de Solidão e pouco a pouco, o homem estava completamente sozinho, sem amigos com exceção do rei. Sabe, o rei era um mago também. Muito poderoso e somente ele conseguia resistir aos efeitos da maldição. Tudo que aquele conselheiro fazia, e as pessoas torciam o nariz, o rei apenas achava divertido. E mesmo quando os outros diziam que ele estava errado em confiar em um ex-seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, o rei não mudava sua opinião sobre o homem. Ah, esqueci de dizer que o homem era também conhecedor de plantas e ervas, e preparava poções e remédios. Se não fosse por seu comportamento, ele certamente seria muito querido e respeitado por todos. Mas as pessoas achavam realmente difícil conviver com alguém tão temperamental.

- Papai, ele preparava poções que nem o tio Sevie?

- É, exatamente como o tio Sevie.

-Ah, então ele poderia chamar Sevie também, né?

- Pode, sim. Então, passaram-se muitos anos e quando todos achavam que tudo estava bem, Você-Sabe-Quem retornou. Não precisa ficar com medo, querida. O homem, ou melhor, Sevie, que ainda era conselheiro do rei, se tornou um espião para ajudar na derrota do bruxo do mal. Aconteceram muitas coisas durante o tempo daquela segunda guerra, mas o mais importante foi que o filho da amiga do Sevie, aquela que morreu, apareceu e juntos, conseguiram derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. Infelizmente, antes de ser derrotado para sempre, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ficou tão furioso com a traição de Sevie que o amaldiçoou.

- Oh, coitadinho.

- Pois é. Sevie foi amaldiçoado com a maldição do Sono. Ele deveria dormir para sempre.

Os olhos da garotinha brilharam de alegria quando ela disse:

- Ah, que nem a Bela Adormecida? Ele só precisou de um beijo para ser acordado?

- Mais ou menos, filhinha. Essa maldição era bem diferente. Sevie dormiria, sim, mas seu corpo ia enfraquecendo dia a dia até ele morrer.

A menininha foi abraçada quando os olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ele morreu?

- Não! O rei ficou muito triste com isso e tentou quebrar a maldição, mas não conseguiu. Então, ele lançou um outro feitiço para retardar o feitiço do Sono. Sevie também deveria ser despertado com um beijo. Mas deveria ser de alguém que realmente o amasse, entendeu? Apesar de amar muito ao Sevie, como se fosse um filho, o rei mesmo não conseguiu fazer nada além disso. Muitas pessoas vieram, muitas mesmo. Mas elas vinham mais por consideração ao rei. Sabe, muitos não acreditaram que Sevie não era mais um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem e achavam justo o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas ele ajudou a derrotar o bruxo! – A garotinha disse, indignada.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas as pessoas sofreram muito durante a guerra com os seguidores do bruxo e o como o comportamento do Sevie não era dos melhores, elas não conseguiam evitar de pensar assim. Durante muito tempo, havia longas filas que atravessavam todo o castelo e iam até o vilarejo. Muitas pessoas tentaram: homens, mulheres e crianças. E apesar de ser beijado várias e várias vezes, Sevie não despertou. O rei não perdeu as esperanças e continuou ajudando o amigo. Mas à medida que o tempo foi passando, cada vez vinham menos pessoas. Até que um dia, não veio mais ninguém.

- Oh... – Os olhos da garotinha estavam arregalados, a voz chorosa ao dizer: – Ele ainda tá dormindo, papai?

- Calma, você logo saberá o que aconteceu. Certo dia, muitos anos depois, o rei precisava de um novo conselheiro. Lembra o filho da amiga do Sevie? Então, o rei pensou nele e o convidou. Sabe, depois da guerra, o rapaz tinha ido embora. Ele estava muito ferido e cansado, e queria apenas levar uma vida pacífica bem longe dali. Somente por consideração ao rei, que sempre fora muito bondoso para ele, resolveu aceitar o convite e voltar.

A garotinha não desgrudava os olhos do pai, os lábios entreabertos em muda expectativa.

- O rapaz foi morar no castelo do rei, um tão grande quanto esse, e levou com ele a filhinha.

- Ele tinha uma filha também? – A voz da menina não escondia a excitação.

- Sim, uma linda garotinha muito sapeca. Precisamos arrumar um nome para ela. Tem alguma idéia?

A garotinha nem pensou duas vezes e respondeu:

- Kate.

- Kate? Como você? Não poderia ter um nome mais lindo. Então, vou colocar o nome do pai dela igual ao meu, tá?

- Tá. – Kate estava empolgada. – E o que aconteceu, papai?

- O rapaz, quer dizer, Harry começou a trabalhar como conselheiro e passava muito tempo ocupado. Então, Kate junto com a babá passou a explorar todo castelo. Não demorou muito tempo até ela descobrir o caminho até os aposentos de Sevie. Apesar de terem lutado juntos durante a guerra, Sevie e Harry não eram amigos. Harry se deixou enganar pelo feitiço da Solidão e os dois tinham brigado várias vezes. Quando ele descobriu que Kate via Sevie, Harry ficou muito furioso e a proibiu de continuar fazendo isso. Mas a garotinha não obedeceu e continuou indo assim mesmo.

Kate sorria orgulhosa, ao dizer:

- Ela fez o certo. Não podia deixar o pobrezinho sozinho!

- Sim, mas Harry não achava isso na época. Kate continuou indo todos os dias até lá. Ela brincava, desenhava, conversava com Sevie – mesmo que ele não pudesse responder – e cada dia ela gostava mais dele. Acontece que Harry estava muito infeliz no castelo. Ele não sabia, mas quando a guerra acabou, ele também foi amaldiçoado com o feitiço da Solidão.

A garotinha cobriu a boca com as duas mãos para conter a exclamação de espanto.

- A mãe de Kate morreu assim que a menina nasceu, bem no finalzinho da guerra, e Harry apenas vivia para cuidar da filha. Ele não notava, mas estava se tornando cada dia mais parecido com Sevie. Afastando as pessoas com um comportamento desagradável e mal humorado. Ele apenas era feliz com a filhinha dele. Mas naquele castelo, ele se lembrava demais da esposa e sua tristeza era sem tamanho. Então, Harry resolveu ir embora. Desistiu de ser conselheiro do rei e queria voltar para sua antiga casa.

- Ah, não! E Sevie?

- É, foi a primeira coisa que a garotinha pensou. Kate ficou muito triste quando soube da notícia e correu até o aposento de Sevie. Ela subiu na cama – ele ficava deitado numa cama, sabe? – e chorou muito abraçada com ele. Então, na hora de se despedir, ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e o acordou. Quando Sevie viu a pequena Kate, ele achou que ela fosse um anjinho. Um anjinho ruivo de olhos verdes, muito parecido com a sua amiga que morrera. E adorou a garotinha instantaneamente. Kate estava muito contente por Sevie estar acordado. E rei ficou tão feliz que deu uma festa em homenagem a eles. Durante a festa, Sevie agradeceu a Harry e os dois se desculparam pelas brigas antigas. Vendo a alegria da filha, Harry não teve coragem de ir embora logo. E foi ficando, e ficando. À medida que o tempo passava, ele percebeu que Sevie não era tão mau quanto ele pensava. Sabe, Sevie continuava sendo mal humorado e tudo mais, era o jeito dele, mas Kate arrancava dele vários sorrisos. E as respostas, que antes Harry achava que eram grosseiras, agora ele achava engraçadas.

A garotinha estava com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca, apesar de pesados de sono.

- Harry e Sevie ficaram juntos, papai? Os dois se casaram e foram felizes pra sempre?

Harry sorriu com o comentário da filha.

- Não, querida. Os dois apenas se tornaram amigos. E passaram por muitas coisas juntos. – Deu um beijo na testa da garotinha e ajeitou o cobertor dela. – Mas isso é outra história. Essa era sobre uma garotinha linda que quebrou o feitiço do Sono e dois feitiços da Solidão. Porque ela conseguiu fazer duas pessoas solitárias muito felizes, apenas estando com elas.

A menina sorriu e bocejou.

- Gostei da história, papai. Pena que os dois não ficaram juntos que nem o príncipe e a Bela Adormecida.

Harry riu e começou a sair do quarto, murmurando para ele mesmo:

- Seria muito engraçado o Sevie com aquela roupinha da Bela Adormecida.

Parou na porta do quarto e esperou a filha dormir, o que aconteceu quase instantaneamente. Foi para a sala e encontrou Severus sentado ao lado da lareira, lendo.

- Chegou há muito tempo?

- O suficiente para ouvir a história. – Severus pousou o livro e o encarou. – Belo Adormecido? Maneira interessante de contar os fatos.

Harry deu de ombro e sorriu. Severus se ergueu e caminhou até ele. Parou de frente para Harry e disse:

- Mas concordo com Kate. O final deixou muito a desejar.

Os dois se beijaram longamente e quando se separaram, Harry sorriu:

- Sabe que sou um péssimo contador de histórias. Por que não me ajuda a elaborar um final melhor?

Severus apenas deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

- Com prazer.

Livres do feitiço da Solidão, ou capazes de enxergar um ao outro através dele, Harry e Severus reconstruíram esse final, para a alegria de Kate. Mas essa é uma outra história...

* * *

Desafio Nº 17 - O Snape adormecido. Um feitiço faz Snape adormecer e só o beijo de seu verdadeiro amor pode acordá-lo. – Proposto por Magalud. 


End file.
